1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispensing valve arrangement and, more particularly, to a multi-solution dispensing valve arrangement that might be utilized in an extractor or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Related Art
Although pinch valves are old and well known for the dispensing of fluids and some are even arranged in parallel to provide a solution comprising a mixture of fluids and some are even arranged to be operatively connected so as to alter the flow of some of the pinch valve feeds as others are opened, while at the same time altering the total flow, no pinch valve arrangement is known which permits the intermixture of at least two feeds with the selective intermixture of at least a third feed.
A valving arrangement having these structural and functional characteristics could find great utility in the dispensing art. For example, such an arrangement, could yield many operating advantages if utilized in an extractor. The initial two feeds could be water and detergent giving a washing solution flow of sufficient strength to clean all but the most stubborn spots on a floor covering. A third feed could also be detergent so that when added to the first flow, a more concentrated detergent solution and a greater flow volume would result, increasing, momentarily, both cleaning and flushing power of the extractor. This valving arrangement might also be utilized to selectively provide a desired mixed solution, to which, selectively, could be provided an additional constituent, or constituents.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a valving arrangement that admixes at least a pair of flows and then selectively introduces at least a third flow to this mixture.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a pinch valve arrangement that provides mixing of a pair of flows and the selective introduction of at least another flow to the mixture.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pinch valve arrangement utilizable in an extractor for solution dispensing where a pair of flows such as water and detergent are co-mingled and then an additional flow of detergent is selectively introduced to the solution for spotting and flushing purposes.
It is even a further object of the invention to provide an improved dispensing valve arrangement.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved dispensing valve arrangement for use in an extractor.